tcs40kguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Unit Types
Unit Types------------------- ------Infantry------ 6" movement Standard Rules ------Bikes------ Move 12" Can move through difficult Terrain Full 12 inches without having to roll for distance Must roll dangerous terrain checks if moving through difficult terrain Can fire one weapon per Rider. Relentless: Count as having not moved for firing, I.E. can fire heavy weapons Can "turbo boost" in shooting phase instead of shooting, allowing them to move an additional 12" in the shooting phase on top of any movement in the movement phase. Have Hammer of wrath special rule: Gets an additional attack at the models strength for each of the assaulting units models in base contact on an assault charge can jink: when a bike unit is designated as a target, but Before any rolls have been made against them, they may opt to jink, which grants them a 4+ cover save, but makes it so they can only fire snap shots in the subsequent shooting phase +1 toughness for "armored steed".note that this value is INCLUDED in the unit profile for the unit. E.g. a space marine has a toughness of 3. the space marine biker has a toughness of 4 because he is mounted. The space marine bikers page in the space marine codex will say "t 4" because it has already been taken into account. do not add one to the listed value. Can not go to ground Can not be pinned ------Jet Bikes----- Have all rules that bikes do with the following exceptions: Ignore all terrain COMPLETELY when moving. (yes they can jump over buildings) If a jet bike ENDS its movement in difficult or dangerous terrain them it must take a dangerous terrain test. Gets to move 24" in turbo boost ------Artillery------ require units to operate them. move 6" so long as they have a crew manning them any model that is a part of the unit may opt to fire the artillery instead of his own gun. NOTE: Independent units may NOT fire the artillery. Both Gunner AND gun must have line of sight on the enemy. Guns toughness is ALWAYS 7 In the event of an assault Use thou toughness of the crewman, not the gun In the event of a fall back from assault, there must be at least as many models as there are guns. I there are more guns than there are models capable of moving them then the surplus guns are destroyed ------Jump units------ can opt to use jump packs in movement or assault phase in movement phase this allows the unit to move 12 inches This also allows the unit to treat terrain the same way that jet bikes do If used In assault phase they treat terrain the same as jet bikes if used in assault phase they can re-roll charge distance If used in assault phase they gain the hammer of wrath special rule: Gets an additional attack at the models strength for each of the assaulting units models in base contact on an assault charge If a jump pack is forced to retreat from an assault they retreat 3d6 inches Can Deep Strike ------Jet pack units------ Can Choose to move jetpacks in movement. If they do this, they still only move 6" but can ignore terrain in the same capacity as jetbikes can "thrust-move" in the assault phase: if they do not charge and are not locked in combat in the assault phase they may move 2d6 inches treating terrain the same way as jetbikes. Have relentless: allows them to fire in shooting phase as if they had been stationary in the movement phase. Can deep strike ------Beast------ Ignore difficult terrain. Automatically pass dangerous terrain tests. Fall back 3d6 inches have fleet: can re-roll run distances. can re roll one or both dice in charging can move 12 inches -----Cavalry----- Same as beast except: do not ignore dangerous terrain Get "hammer of wrath" on a charge: Gets an additional attack at the models strength for each of the assaulting units models in base contact on an assault charge ------Monstrous Creature & flying monstrous creature------ where as normal models can only shoot one weapon per turn, monstrous creatures can shoot two (this does apply to overwatch). Move through Cover special rule: can roll 3 dice instead of two in difficult terrain Relentless special rule Fear special rule Hammer of Wrath special rule smash special rule: all melee attacks count as having armor penetration 2 (ap 2) which is hella good. can choose to take only 1 close combat attack instead of their full number to double their strength for the single attack to a maximum of 10. This also allows them to re roll armor pen rolls against vehicles can not go to ground must have 50% of body covered to receive cover save All close combat wounds inflicted by monstrous creatures ignore armor saves. Monstrous creatures roll an additional d6 for armor penetration in close combat against vehicles ------Gargantuan Creatures------ Titans, leviathans, baneblades. basically most things that are so high in point cost they will constitute your whole army nine times out of ten just end up being a big target. usually not worth it mostly only used in "apocalypse" game modes. (which to be fair can be fun)